


170: "Getting serenaded by two assholes wasn't part of today's entertainment but sure."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [170]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Happy Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 365 [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 38





	170: "Getting serenaded by two assholes wasn't part of today's entertainment but sure."

**170: "Getting serenaded by two assholes wasn't part of today's entertainment but sure."**

* * *

Remus Lupin already knew it was them once the door softly closed behind James because he could see the wild curls from peeking through the small hole in his blanket. Beside Sirius was the only person who naturally smelled like forest and honey this early in the morning. Waiting Remus didn't bother revealing himself as he heard James and Sirius muttering and arguing as they approached his bed.

"Okay on three."

"Okay."

"One. Two. Three. Happy birthday to you!”

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you-o-o-o-o!”

"Getting serenaded by two assholes wasn't part of today's entertainment but sure. Go crazy." Remus hissed as he yanked the pillow he threw over his face glaring at the two idiots standing above his bed holding confetti horns. Remus had to think whether or not if he wanted to smack James or Sirius first. 

He had to think about all the factors. 

Who’s closer? More likely to let themselves get smacked this early in the morning? How far was his wand? Which spell would be the best one to use right now that wouldn’t permanently disfigured them but scar them enough to never never never to do this again.

“Moony!” Sirius shrieked bouncing down to Remus’s eye level.

“What?” 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Which one of you I’m going strangle first.”


End file.
